Wrong Turn: The Orphan
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Three-Finger and his brothers find a disfigured girl in the woods and can't bring themselves to kill her. They find themselves as protectors rather than hunters when the girl's abusive guardians come looking for her. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong Turn: The Orphan**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wrong Turn**

 **Chapter 1: The Girl with the Cracked Face**

The sunlight filtered through the boarded-up window and danced on Three-Finger's face. The mutant hillbilly groaned and rose out of bed, still not ready to give up sleeping. Saw-Tooth and One-Eye were still asleep. Three-Finger decided not wake up his brothers just yet. He left the cabin and sat on the porch for several minutes. He liked they way the forest looked during sunrise and sunset. It calmed him. After the sun had climbed a little more into the sky, Three-Finger went back inside the cabin and woke his two brothers up. It was time for breakfast

...

The trio was driving down the road in search of food in their tow truck. They had been driving for two hours without spotting a single person. Three-Finger was beginning to get frustrated but One-Eye patted him on the shoulder, reassuring him that they would find someone soon. Meanwhile Saw-Tooth, who was riding in the bed of the truck, kept a close eye out for people. As he surveyed the area, he noticed a shape off the side of the road flee into the forest. It looked like a person. Saw-Tooth hollered, alerting his brothers of his find. The truck stopped near the spot where the person was spotted and the three mutant hillbillies grabbed their weapons and ran off into the woods in search of their meal.

Three-Finger, armed with an axe, spotted the person running down a creek and sped past his brothers, leading them to their prey. One-Eye, armed with a hunter's knife, and Saw-Tooth, armed with a scythe, followed Three-Finger to the creek. The prey was now in their sight. The person was wearing a back hoodie, blue shorts, and long stockings with green stripes.

Three-Finger threw his axe the girl. The knob hit the girl in the back of her head, knocking her down and causing her to fall into the creek. The hillbillies let out laughs of triumph as they descended on their prey. Three-Finger picked up his axe and was about to slam it down on the girl when he noticed something.

The girl was a child.

The hillbillies had assumed she was bigger because they were seeing her from a distance. One-Eye and Saw-Tooth looked at Three-Finger as if asking what to do next. Three-Finger shrugged and turned his attention back to the unconscious girl. He grabbed her arm and turned her on her back so he could see her face. It looked normal for a girl of her age with one exception.

Her face was covered with black scars resembling broken glass. It was as if her face was cracked.

Three-Finger tried to wake up the girl but to no avail. Three-Finger looked once again at his brothers who then exchanged uneasy glances at each other. Seeing no other option, Three-Finger scooped up the girl in his arms and walked back to the truck. His two brothers followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ebony**

"That's the last time I pay for tickets in advance." A family of three, a father,mother and their daughter, left the movie theater and walked to their car.

"It wasn't so bad." The wife assured her husband. "People are just having a hard time with this new technology is all."

"I still say we buy our tickets the old fashioned way next time." The father grumbled.

"Well we girls still enjoyed the movie, right Ebony?" The mother asked her daughter.

"Yep!" Ebony chirped.

The family climbed into their car and drove off.

"I bet your really excited for your birthday tomorrow." Her father's words made Ebony grin. "Am I going to get a really big cake!?" She asked.

"We'll see." Her mother laughed. "We'll see."

The family fell silent for awhile and Ebony was starting to fall asleep.

"Did you get everything ready for tomorrow?" Her mother asked.

"Don't worry honey!" The father exclaimed. "Everything's gonna be all ri-"

The collision was over in seconds the jolt of the impact shook Ebony awake from her slumber.

"Oww!" She exclaimed to herself. "Why does my head hurt?" She rubbed the back of her head which was throbbing. She looked around and saw that she was in a very unkempt living room, laying on the couch. The smell was awful and Ebony could feel herself about to vomit.

"Where the hell am I?" She wondered. "The last thing I remember was being chased by...oh no." Ebony jumped off the couch and tried to run but her legs hurt too bad to even make it across the room. She knocked down a lamp on her way to the floor. Someone must have heard it because the next thing Ebony knew, a tall man was standing over her. Ebony looked up to see his deformed face and his sharpend teeth when he smiled at her. Ebony screamed and try to crawl away but the man picked her up and placed her on the couch.

"What do you want? Please don't eat me!" Ebony pleaded. The man got on his knees so that he was on eye level with Ebony. Then he took out a bowl of what looked like cream and rubbed some of it on her face. Ebony slapped the cream out of his hand.

"What do you think you're doing you freak!" Ebony started to wipe away the cream and noticed that the man had put it along her scars. Flustered, she quickly wiped away the cream and pouted.

"My scars don't go away." She said. "I've tried." Ebony pulled her hood over her head and curled up into a little ball. The man picked up the cream, looked at Ebony and left.

"Where am I?" Ebony thought again. "What's going to happen to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Church**

"Where is she?!"

Father Simon shouted at the top of his lungs. He was pacing back and forth the hallways of his church. Ebony had been missing for a week now and no one in the clergy could find her. He was beginning to lose his patience. Suddenly, the church doors flew open and Sister Francine ran in.

"Did you find her?" Simon asked.

"I'm afraid not Father." Francine said sadly.

Simon growled in anger, clenching his fist tightly.

"You seem very angry." Francine commented.

Simon realized his anger was showing and composed himself. "I'm not angry. Just very worried about our dear sweet Ebony."

"As am I" Francine admitted. "Just think! That poor girl is somewhere out there, cold and hungry." Francine pouted. "What I wnat to know is why she would leave in the first place?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Simon said. "But do not fret my dear." He put a hand on her cheek. "I'm sure we will find her soon enough."

The doors slammed opened again and Ronald the Decon came running,

"Father Simon!" he shouted "One of the nuns spotted Ebony leaving for the next town!"

Simon and Francine both smiled at that news.

"Did you hear that Father!?" Francine shouted. "We found Ebony!"

"Ronald." Simon demanded. "Get the rest of the clergy back here and we're prepare to head out!"

"Yes Father!" Ronald ran back outside as fast as his fat little legs would carry him.

"Francine. Go help Ronald."

"Of course Father!" Francine ran after the decon, leaving Simon alone with his thoughts.

"It is truly the will of the Lord that we have found Ebony." He breathed a sigh of relief. "And that means it is his will for me to silence her!"


End file.
